


Broken Mirrors

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Swearing, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Pacifica go to Gravity Falls for the summer. Pacifica wonders what the summer might hold, desperate to find out more about her roots in the town and bring herself closure. </p><p>When Pacifica finds a strange journal in the middle of the woods, she and Gideon discover many hidden secrets in the sleepy town and the troubles that come along with it. They vow to unlock the mysteries and put them to an end. Between a set of powerful twins, supernatural creatures, and a demon from another world, they have their work cut out for them.   (Reverse Falls AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys; welcome to another one of my fics.
> 
> -Everyone in the cast has also been aged up three years.
> 
> -I need to let you all know now - I am not American. Therefore, a few of my words will be spelled differently (such as colour or laser). These are not spelling mistakes, it's just the way we spell them where I am from (don't ask me why). However, I will still use the American measuring system (gallons, miles, etc) and terms (soda, fries, etc). Please keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> -I will try to make the characters have a more realistic appearance and body portions in this in general. There is nothing major, of course, just minor things like mostly everyone has five fingers (there are some exceptions to that) and things like that.

Pressing my thumb against the side of my phone, my music grew louder. The bass was a welcome sound instead of the roaring of the bus engine. I absolutely did not have it on full blast and was totally not risking permanent hearing loss to drown it out. Absolutely, totally not... All right, fine; maybe just a little bit. You know what, though? It didn't really matter. It wasn't like I blasted music too often, or at least enough to make my eardrums bleed on a consistent basis.

The music served as a good distraction from the trivia game I was playing. In the hours I was on the bus, the questions slowly blended together, and my brain took to repeating nonsensical phrases formed from them. By then, my eyes ached from staring at the screen, so I'd tried to take a nap. Even with phrases such as, "Who was the thirteenth prime minister of the United States of Japan," running through my mind, sleep didn't exactly come to me, so I needed something else to distract me. So music and staring out the window at the endless cycle of forestry it was.

Trees passed me in their own uneven beat. As my mind latched onto that sound more and more, the melody of the rest of the song slowly faded away, leaving only the bass behind. Against that noise, the green trees blended into each other grew more and more taller, monstrous even.

For a moment, I imagined Sasquatch lumbering out and slamming into the side of the bus. If only I could be Sasquatch rather than cramped into this stupid metal box.

"Hey Paz," I managed to hear my brother say over my music. Prying his blue eyes away from his magazine, Gideon reached for his bag. "Wanna play some cards?"

"Sure," I said, taking out my earbuds. Tapping the phone screen, I turned the device off and set it aside. "Wait...did we even pack any?"

"Um…" Gideon trailed off, before he opens the top zipper. After digging around in it for a moment, he pulled out a deck of cards. "Found 'em! What game you want to play?"

"How about golf?"

My brother shrugged. "Sure."

Gideon's backpack served as a makeshift table, resting on the seat between us. He shuffled the deck and dealt out some cards. Eight cards, upside-down, were in front of each of us. He flipped two cards over before I did the same.

My mind drifted back to the trip. A few years ago, my mom told me that my biological family had roots in this place. While that made me more curious about this town, I began to wonder, what if some of that stuff came back to haunt me?

"What do you think Uncle Herbert's like?" I said, uneasiness back. "Just because we haven't seen him in years."

"Not sure. He's cool from what remember when we saw him at Clara's wedding a few years ago, so I don't imagine him changing that much."

"I guess. This whole thing is weird. We have to spend the whole summer with Herb in another state, because mom is busy at work, despite only seeing him a couple times. He's almost a stranger to us! I can't help but wonder a bit. You know?"

Gideon paused for a moment as if he thinking about what I just said.

"It'll be fine. He gave you a job interview, so he can't be that bad."

"I suppose …" I said.

I played around with my llama pendant, seeing more trees zip on by. My brother had a point. He offered me a job, despite bombing all the interviews for the minimum wage job nearby.

Mom would've never sent us here in the first place if Herb was a nut job, was not a good employer or couldn't take care of us. If he wasn't fit, I can always call her and go back home along with Gideon. No harm, no foul.

Still...

"You alright?" Gideon asked, breaking the silence.

My brother shot me a worried glance once I pried my eyes from the window.

"I'm fine."

"Come on; let's keep on playing. Keep your head in the game!"

"Right," I said, putting my game face back on.

We played several rounds of golf. He won most of them while I only won a couple. I swear he has super luck when it comes to card games and always wins at them. It's like he taps into a supernatural power to pull out the card he wants. He's never admitted to it, but I stand by it.

As we reached the final round, Gideon replaced the card above the king with a matching card. It didn't matter, though. I had a few matching pairs already and the others would be easy to get. This round belonged to me!

"Ready to admit defeat at my hands, Paz?" he asked with a smirk that made him look like a villain out of an old spy movie.

"Na, in your dreams. Got this in the bag."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Things can always change."

I plucked a card from the top of the deck. It was a four! I smirked. It matched the one of the cards on the board. Prefect. I replaced the card below the four on my side with one my hand, tossing the other card aside.

"Your turn."

Blue eyes traveled to a girl around his age with umber skin and dark hair in a seat perpendicular from us. A smile tugged on my brother's lips as he waved at her. She giggled, leaning forward slightly. Red was brushed on his cheeks.

"Gid!"

Gideon jumped.

I raised a brow. "Really? Flirting during our game?"

"I'm awesome like that. Besides, I will kick your sorry butt for the fiftieth time. It will be fun."

"Well..." I stumbled, knowing he was kinda right with that one. "Whatever you say."

Regardless, I'm still ahead and the tides can still change on this. I would win; I was sure of it.

Gideon flipped a card over, which matched the one of the bottom. "Top that."

"I will," I said, giving him a cocky grin. I flipped one of my last cards over, a jack of diamonds. Ha, ha. Yes! It's about time things worked in my favour and let me win! There is no way he can top this! I replaced it with the card on the bottom, which was a jack of hearts.

"Well..." Gideon said with a cocky look of his own, flipping the last two of his cards over. "Looks like this round belongs to me."

No way. They matched.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

A mom a couple sets ahead covered her kid's ears at my little curse while other sets of eyes landed on me. A hint of pink came on my cheek. A small chuckle escaped my brother's lips.

"And for winning most of the rounds…" he trailed off, his eyes on my phone. "My prize."

Gideon snatched phone and yanked it away, holding it out of reach. I lunged for it, but the bus hit a bump, causing me to topple over backwards into the isle way like a bowling ball hitting some pins. I stuck out my tongue at him and he did the same.

"Do you mind?" the woman with black hair snapped at us, prying her brown eyes from her laptop. "Some of us are trying to work here."

I bit my lip, trying to compose myself. "Sorry."

The lady shot us a glare and fixed her eyes back on her computer screen. Wow. Someone took her work a tad too seriously.

"Attention all passengers!" the driver said over the loudspeakers as I climbed back onto the seat. "We will be arriving in Gravity Falls, Oregon in ten minutes."

Curious, I peered out the window as the bus passed by huge billboard. It had the town name plastered over a background that I swear looked like one of those cheesy class photos they showed in 80s movies.

More trees blurred past the window. The bus past a sign with two pine trees made out of knives. Sparling text below proclaimed it was 'The Tent of Mystery' and nothing else. My brow furrowed at this. It looked threatening, but in a way that made it seem edgy like something out of Edgy on Purpose.

Must be a show to attract tourists. What other kind of business would have a sign like that? ...besides maybe a weapon shop, even that was a stretch.

It made wonder what kind of show it was. It had to be something dark and edgy. Maybe a magic show or something? That's the kind of thing the tourists here for.

The bus turned a corner, and the valley, where we'd be spending the rest of the summer, opened up below a range of mountains and hills. Trees were everywhere, rising above the buildings like skyscrapers. It seemed like a scene out of a postcard.

Oddly, there was a cobblestone mansion perched on top of the hill, overlooking the town. I wondered who lived in the mansion and what that place's backstory is. Whoever they were, they must had been super wealthy, especially if they live in a lavished pad like that. Ugh, I should've read those pamphlets my mom gave me more.

The bus twisted around the mountain side and past a water tower before we got the main part of the town. Many different types of buildings and homes flash by, even a mall, an arcade, a movie theater, a few trails and even a supernatural shops. A smile pulled on my lips. Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

"Hey, Paz," Gideon said. "That graffiti back there looks cool."

He reached over, pressing his finger on the glass and pointing at the strange design. An eye with a red x through it was spray painted on the wall. I furrowed my brow at this. Who'd spray paint something like that to the side of the building? Is it some sort of occult symbol? Something someone sprayed painted randomly? Either way, it looks cool…still. Is there more too it then that?

"Think it's something out of the ordinary?" my brother mused.

"I don't."

He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, not buying it.

"Seriously, I don't."

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "like that time you were creeped out by those garden gnomes on the neighbor's front lawn."

"Hey!" I countered, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. "It's hard not to be creeped out by fake gnomes after a paranormal info UTube video marathon at midnight."

"Sure, Paz," he quipped. "Sure."

I gave him another punch as he chuckled.

The bus screeched to a halt and it pulled a stop right outside of a convenience store.

"Thank you for taking Speedy Beaver Bus Service," the driver announced over the speakers. "Please pick up your belongings and make your way out of the bus safely. If this is not your destination, please remain seated."

A few families got out of their seats ahead of us, but most of the other riders remain planted. It wasn't really that surprising. The place probably only received tourists that were just passing through, looking to gawk at before heading on to their true destination, rather than guests with more lengthy visits.

Slinging my purse and laptop bag over my shoulder, I calmly exited the bus. Of course, my composure dropped as I jumped, stretching my arms high above my head. Finally, freedom! It's about time I got out of that metal prison.

Leaves rustled nearby. I snapped my head around and I couldn't see anything there. My gut told me there had to be something.

Peeking behind a rock in the clearing, a set of small, yellow orbs moved around. I tensed up, wondering if it would hurl towards me or attack me. And then, whatever they were, disappeared from sight.

My hands shook slightly, heart pounding. Holy shit! What were those things? Why did they watch me like that? Did anyone notice that? Is my imagination playing tricks on me?

It might've been a light or something. Their could easily be more buildings in the woods. Still, why did it watch me like that...?

My brother walked towards me, carrying his belongings.

"Something wrong?" he said, probably noticing the look on my face.

"Nothing," I said, putting on a calm mask.

Gideon's brows knit together. "You sure...?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you say..." he said, sounding like he wasn't too convinced.

A man in the Speedy Beaver uniform walked towards us with our luggage in tow. Oh thank god! Something to change the subject!

"Here are your bags, kids."

"Thanks," I said, running a hand through my hair in order to not show any signs of distress.

The man walked into the bus and it drove off.

Kneeling down, I opened up the top zipper of my duffel bag. My clothes, check. Journal, check. My running gear, check. My make-up and other belongings, check-check. Everything seemed to be in place. At least, I thought so - until I touched the side pouch and felt nothing but air. What? That can't be right!

I tried patting it again in disbelief, trying to make what had been in there appear, but to no avail. Opening the side zipper confirmed my suspicions; nothing was there.

"Shit!" I screamed, eyes wide. Dammit! How could I forget something like that? I swore I put it in there!

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my cap at home."

"I thought you packed it!"

"Same here," I muttered, cursing my own stupidity.

Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid. I'll roast in the sun without it…

"Where's Herbert, anyways?" Gideon asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Looking around the place, I couldn't see any sign of him anywhere. Wait, what the hell? I thought he was supposed to be here to pick us up...

"I don't know," I answered, perplexed. "I'll send him a text."

Gideon passed me back my phone. I typed:

_Where r u?_

A few moments later, my phone buzzed. I glanced down at it to see a message displayed on the screen that read:

_Pick u 2 up soon._

"Herbert said he's going to pick us up soon."

"That's good. What time is it?"

"Cell died on the bus?" I teased, cracking a sly smile.

"Hey! I have only a half a bar left!"

"Sure you do," I commented with that same sly look plastered on my face. After reading the screen, I said, "It's about 1:40."

"So what should we do in the meantime?"

"We can probably stay out here for a bit, and then go inside if we need too."

Gideon nodded. "I guess that can work."

Despite being in the shade, the sun's rays beat down on me; it didn't take very long for my head to start pounding like a war drum. My stomach growled several times. I wasn't surprised considering I had only eaten bagel in the morning and the bus didn't stop once throughout the seven hour trip. Having little money on me or even an Advil in my purse didn't help either.

"What time is it?" my brother asked.

My brother wiped a bead of sweat off of his face with the hoodie wrapped around his waist. A hint of red was on his cheeks. If his face was that red, I couldn't imagine what mine was like.

I checked my phone again. 1:58.

God, when the hell is he going to get here? This is taking forever! Is the universe trying to us burn alive and make us die of annoyance at the same time!?

As if some higher being answered my prayers, my cellphone vibrated. Displayed on the screen was a simple message:

_Be there soon._

"Herbert said he's gonna be here in a bit," I said as the sides of my lip tugged up.

"Cool," he said with a tired smile. He studied me for a moment. "Are you all right? If you want, you can wear mine for a bit."

"I'm fine," I lied, ignoring my pounding head. I gave him a teasing grin. "You need that way more than me. I still wonder how you can wear a hoodie in this kind of weather and not get heat stroke."

"It's because I am awesome like that," Gideon said with a playful smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the rim of his hat, plucking it down in front of his eyes. Gideon flicked his bangs out of his eyes and pulled his cap up, adjusting it over his head.

A few honks blasted through the air as a black truck pull up into the parking lot. A man, who looked like he's in his late twenties, wearing a black t-shirt with , orange tinted sunglasses and black shorts, popped out. While I only saw him once before, there was no mistaking it was Herb. He was exactly how I remembered him. Tall, dark brown eyes; black, medium-length, spikey hair. He looked like mom, starkly contrasting my brother's platinum-blond hair that fell in front of his pale, freckled face, perpetually needing to be brushed away from his blue eyes. I always wondered where Gideon inherited his looks from since no one in our family has those traits. Then again, could be a recessive trait or something.

Finally!

Gideon rushed towards our uncle and I sprang to my feet, following suit.

"Hey," he greeted. "Sorry for not coming here on time. I just thought the bus was coming later."

"It's fine," Gideon brushed off.

"How are you kids doing?"

"Pretty good," Gideon replied.

"Yeah," I added, head pounding too hard really complain at this point.

"Let me get that for you guys," Herbert said.

"Come on, let's hit the road," he said. "Just call me Herb. I don't like being called by my full name."

We both only had a few bags, so loading the back of the truck was easy enough. Once I hopped into the truck, I sat beside my brother in the passenger seat near the window. The truck started, backing out the spot. As we made our way to our uncle's place, Gideon and Herb had some small talk. I tuned most of it out, trying to ignore my pounding head. I was a strong and was able to get through this. It couldn't be worse than when I went to South Dakota several summers ago. On that trip, my mom, Gideon and I hiked for a few hours in the blistering sun on some trails near Mount Rushmore. I didn't eat or drink much on the trip since I wanted to finish the path with stubborn, and yet stupid, determination...despite Gideon's complaining. Even though it was awesome to see the landmark that up close, my stomach churned and grew worse on the way back. When I got back to the hotel, even after taking some meds, I tossed my cookies in the bathroom sink. That was hell. Mom even playfully jeered that I had it coming for doing that, and I knew she was kind of right. At least I started to feel better after swimming in the hotel pool. As I sat in car, I wished Herb had a pool, but I knew that wouldn't be the case and the other part of me still had hope.

Before I knew it, our home for the summer was in view, a two-story, dark brick building with sign saying Magic Zone in huge black letters. Some of the paint was chipping away on the deck, other then that, it was in good shape. What really caught my eye was the stuffed bison sat on the front porch. I wondered how Herb got a stuffed bison of all things. It wasn't every day you saw something like that.

My brother and I fetched our stuff from the trunk. Head pounding, I followed my brother up the steps and my arm smacked against something. I stared directly into the beady, black eyes of the stuffed bison. I little out a little yelp. My brother laughed as he entered. Embarrassed, I inched my way from the stuffed figure. I picked up my belongings and walked inside.

The shelves inside burst with fake talismans, guides, short stories, t-shirts advertising the show and town and so much more. A few people milled around, looking at some bubbleheads.

A guy, who had dark hair and brown eyes that looked a few years older than me, sat behind the counter thumbing through an Unpopular, Nerdy Shenanigans magazine. He wore a black shirt with stitched heart on it and a red plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A couple black, triangle shaped hoops were in his right ear. Also, was he wearing guy liner?

"Working hard I see," Herb said, voice dripping with sarcasm and taking off his shades.

The guy nearly jumped out of his skin. He slipped on a much calmer face. "Yeah."

Herb rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Sure you are."

A brow shot up. "Who are they?"

"Oh, right. Gideon and Pacifica, meet Robbie. Robbie, Gideon and Pacifica. They'll be staying here for the summer."

"Nice to meet you guys," Robbie said.

"Same here," my brother said, shooting him a smile.

The world around me tuned out. The pit in my stomach grew and I felt slightly dizzy. Sweat broke out on my forehead, taking deep breaths to calm me down. It didn't work. Bile rose up my throat. I dropping my dufflebag on the ground. I dashed to the garbage nearby the counter, and puked in it.

Lifting my head up, I place a hand on my forehead. Everyone's faces twisted with disgust. Dear god! Why the hell did I just do that? Bet they aren't going to let it down.

"Here," Herb said.

Herb picked up a trucker's cap, which had a lavender llama on the front, from one of the racks, holding it out towards me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the hat.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

I rubbed my fingers across the llama symbol at front. Llamas were my favourite animal since I was little. Something told me that I need it, like it was drawing to it like a magnet. Like it belonged to me. But what-

"You're take that or…?" Herb said.

"Yeah," I said, cheeks flaming up. I placed it on my head.

"There's also some Aspirin in the washroom if you need it. First door to your right once you get to the living area."

I nodded. "Okay. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh," Herb said. "One of you has to sleep in the spare bedroom and the other has to sleep in the attic."

One of us has to sleep in the attic for the whole summer?! It probably gets either super hot or cold depending on the time of day. Not to mention it probably has no room for anything. With my luck, I would have to sleep there...

"I'm gonna have to leave for a bit. Don't cause too much trouble."

Herb's phone vibrated in his pocket. He tapped on the screen, looking down at the screen for moment.

"Now then," Gideon said. "Who's gonna sleep in the attic?"

"I'm not."

"Same here."

"Good, old-fashioned game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

Pounding our fists on our opposite hand, we each said, _"_ One! Two! Three! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

Our fists were balled up in our opposite.

 _"_ Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

We both had scissors.

This went on and on for a few rounds, each ending in a tie.

"You know," Robbie said, flipping over a magazine page. "One of you guys has to choose something else for this to end."

"We know that, Mr. Impatient." My brow shot up. "Why are so bent out of shape about this?"

"Annoying seeing it after the hundredth time."

Fair enough. This has been going on forever. It is like an endless circle of annoyance!

"One more time?" I grumbled and Gideon nodded.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

My hand laid flat. He stuck out two fingers to form scissors. He won.

"Dammit!" I swore.

A grin tugged on his lips. "Well, looks like I win."

"This time, bro."

"Sure," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes back at him.

The stairs creak under our weight of our heavy luggage as we walked up them with our bags in hand. I took a few steps, trying to keep myself from toppling over backwards into Gideon. Oh my god, there so many stairs. I wanted to fight whoever invented the stairs and push them down these stairs, just to show how stupid stairs are. It will be ironic since the man would leave her to be with the person who invented the elevator, since they are much cooler then stairs.

The flung open. Grey walls surrounded us. An oversized, white couch took up much of the space with an arm chair kiddy corner to it and a coffee table at one end of. In front was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, longer speakers on each side. Cable box along with a Game Station. Speakers darted around the room.

Gideon blotted to his room, luggage in tow. How he was able to do that with his luggage was beyond me.

After going into the bathroom to take an Advil, I pushed open the closet door near the kitchen open. An ache pulsed through my arm as I lugged my things up another flight of never ending stairs. Why are there so many damn stairs?! I knew I won't have to lug things to the top all the time, but man doing this with luggage is a pain in the ass, especially when I packed so much stuff for the summer. The fact my arms felt like they could snap off didn't help things at all.

When I reached the top of the staircase, took a moment to catch my breath. The door tossed opened. The room was fairly big – definitely bigger than mine at home, having a bed shoved to the side with a bunch of quilts and blankets on it. Rays of sunlight poured through the bay window, which was in the shape of a triangle. Boxes were shoved to the walls, stuff full of weird junk. The room was probably being used for storage before his arrival.

Dropping my stuff down caused the floor to creak under its weight. I flopped backwards onto my mattress, and my eyes traveled towards the window. The room overlooked the top of the house. It was probably easy to see tourists come and come from up here. Beyond the driveway, there were many trees and even a waterfall. No wonder why the pine tree was on that one sign, the town swarmed with them.

My mind wandered back bizarre floating orbs in the middle of the forest. Something in my gut told me it was more then just an animal or a guy with a light. But what could cause something like that? I wondered what else was in this town, especially with that weird graffiti as well.

Maybe I should hike around here. It was the only way to figure this out. Besides, I was still restless after the bus ride.

Stuffing my hands into my green cargo shorts pockets, I made my way back down to the gift shop area. When I get to the bottom, the guy from before was in the same spot.

"Gonna toss your cookies again?"

I groaned, stopping in my tracks. I'm never going to never hear the end of that, aren't I? Wonderful...

"Relax; I'm just messing with ya." He chuckled. "Heading out already?"

Shoulders drop slightly. "Yeah. I wanna take a quick walk on the paths before I unpack."

"Cool; it'll be at least more interesting than unpacking."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you let Herb know I'm out if he asks?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Be careful on the trails. People have been known to get lost when they stray from the main trails."

"Thanks," I said, unsure how to take that. "I'll be careful."

I brushed past the counter, heading towards the door.

"Don't get eaten by Chupacabra!" he cried out after me.

The door closed behind me, softly, and I stuffed my hands back into my pockets, beginning my way along the path. Those things weren't in sight, but the sun shone through the treetops, decorating the area with little spots of light. Mushrooms were scattered around the bases of the trees here and there, and I counted them as I walked.

Something about the atmosphere in the woodland seemed off, though – like I was being watched by something lurking behind the trees. Shaking my head, I pushed that thought aside, telling myself it was just my imagination. Besides, even if there was some sort of creature out there, it still wasn't a good idea to go off running with my tail between my legs just because of a gut feeling. Nothing gives me trouble, and if it tries, I'll just fight it off.

A loud, metallic clang shattered the silence like a metal drum. Wait. What was that?

My eyes darted around the area, but I couldn't trace the source of the noise. The hell…? What the hell is making that sound in the middle of the forest?

The same metallic sound echoed in the distance again, and I darted off in its direction. As I ran towards, my eyes scanned the area for any sign of something odd. Come on, come on. It has to be around here somewhere.

It echoed again, and this time, it sounds even closer. I darted off to the right, looking around some more. My eyes eventually landed on a tree. A woodpecker was perched on one of its branches, tapping the tree, making the same metallic clang over and over again. The sides of my lips tugged up. I figured that solved that mystery. _Wait...the hell?_ I thought. _Why did it clang?_

The bird flew off. I placed my hand on the area where the bird was. It felt cold and hard – like steel. This wasn't a tree at all, it was a metal pole disguised as one to blend in. But why was it in the middle of the woods?

Letting my fingertips run across the area, I eventually came to a small groove in the artificial bark. No wonder why it felt hollow, it was a door of some kind. I dug my fingernails into the crack, prying the door panel open. Inside, there was a strange control box, covered with various buttons and levers along with a coat of dust, as if it hadn't been touched in ages.

I flipped the first lever.

Nothing.

Huh. Wonder what that was supposed to do? Either way, it must be broken or something.

Making a face, I pulled down the other lever and wiped my hands on my shirt. The ground rumbled behind me. I turned my head around. A giant pit opened up in the ground just beside me. Okay. Just...how many pits and objects were in this forest?

I inched my way towards the hole in the ground. Sitting in the centre of the small, sheet metal lined pit was a book covered with a layer of dust and cobwebs. My lips and nose scrunched up. Cobwebs, great. Why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn't it be butterflies?

Still, why the hell would someone put a book in the bottom of a pit in the middle of the woods? Whatever this book was - it had to be extremely important to be buried like this.

Worried about the pit being booby trapped or a critter hopping out and making a face, I waved my hand about; nothing happened. Satisfied that it was safe, I took a deep breath, wanting to get this over with fast as possible. I swiftly reached down and snatched it up.

The book tucked under my arms, I turned around and began to head back. I didn't get very far before another loud rumble echoed through the air. Suspecting the pit, I glanced back – but it was covered up with dirt again. A goat stopped by it, sniffed, and then trotted away. _Probably nothing,_ I told myself.

Something brushed against my hand. A few huge spiders crawled up my hand. Letting out a loud yelp, I shook the insects off.

My face scrunched up again. _Ew! Ew! Ew!_ I thought. _How the hell did those things even get inside? Wouldn't they die in a place like that? Why couldn't have they been dead?_ I shoved my thoughts aside, too afraid of the answers.

A calming breath escaped me and I rubbed the cover. Dust flew up into the air, causing me to cough and making me wish I brought some hand sanitiser. I directed my attention back to the book.

In the centre was a six fingered hand and number three on it printed in black ink. _So this thing is a part of a series? What the hell is inside of this thing? Why does it have a six fingered hand on the cover?_ My mind was full of questions, but there was only one way to find out the answers to them.

Cracking open the cover carefully, I analysed the first page. It had 'Volume 3' in huge letters with a strange monocle attached to the book's spine. I twirled the item around in my fingers. I wondered who would have a monocle like that outside of a movie in this day and age. Weren't those only worn by stuck-up aristocrats in Victorian times? An image of a posh man in coattails and cane with his nose up the air writing on the pages popped into my head. _That couldn't be it,_ I thought. _It has to be some kind of bookmark like how some people use ribbons in diaries or I fold my pages in my own journal._ It was the best I could come up with.

What was even more bizarre then an eighteen century item hanging from the spine of the book, was the fact that the bottom half of the label, where someone would put their name on the back of the cover, was torn off – as if the author did not want to be discovered. _Well, that was... convenient,_ I thought. I wondered all the more just who wrote this.

I flipped the page over. The back of it had a message, which said:

_June 18th,_

_It's hard to believe it's been six years since I devoted myself to uncovering the supernatural secrets this world has to offer. In this town alone I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity._

So this wasn't any book – it was a field journal. _Supernatural secrets?_ I thought. _Curious things in Gravity Falls? Just what was in this thing?_

Furrowing my brow, I flipped through the pages, digging even further. Detailed profiles of supernatural creatures and items, random ciphers, and bizarre images lined the pages. Strangely, most of the findings were localised around the town. Maybe there was something off about this place. Ever since I was little, I always been intrigued by the supernatural. There were some odd things that I could never explain, even back home. However, no one believed me, shrugging it off like they didn't even care or thought I was crazy. Sometimes, it got to the point I wondered about that myself. Whoever wrote the journal saw many supernatural creatures in his day – some things that I never thought even existed, like floating eyeballs, vampires and much more. _With something like this,_ I thought, _I might be able to learn more about these things. This might be the key to something much bigger._

Perhaps it would help me figure out some of my other questions, too. I mean, if it is detailing all the mysteries around here, maybe it might contain info on my biological family routes.

Either way, I had to hold on this. I owed it to myself to keep it safe.

With that, I shoved the journal inside of my purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks Carol Molliniere for letting me use the idea of the uncle being a magician in this.
> 
> Also, thanks Shadowclanwarrior for beta reading this and helping me come up with the magazine and YouTube parody titles. I can't thank you enough for your help and input for this enough.
> 
> Thanks hypersoda for looking this chapter over another time.
> 
> Thanks 2Teennovelist for helping me out with some ideas as well.
> 
> Also, if you wanna my thoughts on this and some other things, check out my tumblr blog to see something called "After the Show". This is something new, but I still wanna try it. It's like my ending A/Ns in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, except in another place. It will be on my Tumblr account instead of here. If it's not on my dashboard on my profile on Tumblr, just type in "After the Show" in my search bar on my profile and you should be able to find it. There is a link for my tumblr page on my profile on this site.


	2. What You Find in the Woods

I walked back towards the dirt path. The sun filtered through the leaves above me, covering the ground with patches of light. The trees were very thick and any weird creature could be lurking out on the brush. With this new journal, it made me wonder even more. What do some of these weird codes mean? Are these strange creatures still around? Where are the other books in the series? Who wrote this? What happened to the author? It just raised too many questions.

I should tell Gideon about this. He's my brother; he deserves to know. Right…?

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I have no proof of anything. If I tell Gideon now, he'd think the journal is a fake or I've finally lost it. Not that I can blame him…

Wait. Maybe if I find something in here and show him, he will believe me!

Cracking open the journal, I flipped through its pages.

Vampires? Nope.

Chupacabra? Hell no! I don't want to face off something like that!

Once I flipped over the page, there was a huge squash with text above it saying "Squash with a Human Face and Emotion", causing me to laugh. Squash with a Human Face and Emotions? Something like that exists! It looks like something out of a kindergarten colouring book.

Maybe I can find something like this. It is none threatening and is probably easy to control.

...The more I think about it, Gideon would think I'm a loon for claiming a vegetable as proof of mythical creature or joking. That's the last thing I want right now. There has to be something else in here that can show him!

A guy walked in a black hoodie with some red stains on it walked in the distance. He rammed against the tree before he reeled back. I figured he must've been drunk or a loon. The only reason why someone would do something like that. The guy was Robbie's age, so it made sense. Saying far away from him.

Just I was about to avoid the loon and fix my attention back on the journal, a hand dropped to the ground before he picked it up. I jumped. Holy shit! What was that? Did his hand fall off? How was that even possible? It might have been a prosthetic limb. But it doesn't look like that either. It looked pretty real.

I flipped through the journal, frantically, hoping I would find any information about this guy. A page caught my eye, which had a guy in a black hoodie with the words _The Undead_ sprawled above it. The text rambled on about them looking like teenagers or hot guys from movies and them being undead creatures of the night.

The bizarre stains. The way his hand fell off. The pieces fit. He was a zombie.

I stood there, heart pounding. I really should get outta here, especially if he attacks me or something.

No.

I should follow him. If this was the only way to make my brother ever believe me about the supernatural, I had to take the risk. I might not get an other opportunity like this, especially since I never saw any sign of those lights again. I will just keep my distance far away as possible. After I take a picture of him, I will go.

He walked along as I lurked behind him far away as possible, trying to look casual. My hand reached into my cargo shorts, ready to take a picture. He had a slight limp in his step, but I wasn't surprised. The journal mentioned that.

After following for what seemed like forever, he did nothing, but walk along the path. Ugh. Come on. Do something to prove that you are supernatural!

The guy paused, eyes darting about. He picked up something off of the ground. I smirked, figuring I finally had some dirt on him. However, he just tossed a pebble aside, moving on his merry way.

I kicked the dirt. Dammit! Maybe I was wrong. This guy might be normal as can be. This was just a waste of time.

With a sigh, I shoved my hands into my pockets, walking in the direction I came.

"Hi," a male voice said.

I spun around to see that the guy was right behind me. How the hell did appear behind me so fast?

"I'm Norman."

The guy shot me a lopsided grin as if he was flirting with me.

"Thanks," I snorted, ready to run from him, "but not interested."

The guy stepped foreword with a slight limp in his step. Oh shit! I was right. He is a zombie!

"Come with me, now."

That's not happening! Wait. Did he speak in a higher voice? Whatever. I'm not sticking around to find out, especially since I know what this guy is planning.

Just as I was about to run off to get away from this freak show, he grabbed my wrist. I let out a scream. I tried to rip my arm out of his grip, but no avail.

My feet dragged along the ground as the guy dragged me along. I tugged my arm foreword and it still wouldn't budge. Come on, come on!

With another hard twist, and by some miracle, my arm ripped out of his grip. A hand reached out to me again. Out of defense, my foot slammed into his stomach, causing fall over. Yay! That's what you get for messing with me, jackass! Those self defense classes in gym class last year really did pay off.

The teenager let out several screams at once as he fell apart and the zipper of his hoodie became undone. As five little, bearded men in pointy hats popped out of the hole and stood up. My jaw dropped, gawking at the sight before me. Okay. So he was a bunch of…gnomes the whole time? What the hell? What the actual hell?!

"Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?"

I stared at them, trying to process everything. I didn't know whether to burst out laughing or run for my life.

"Okay, then. I'm Jeff and these are my brethren." He gestured to all the gnomes around him. "To not beat around the bush, but we need you to be our queen."

Vomit came up my throat, but, by some miracle, I managed to keep it down. This is just wrong on so many levels it's not even funny! I thought they were going to do far worse, too. This is just going to damn far!

"Not interested!" I yelled, mustering up all my courage. "Get lost!"

Jeff crossed his arms, sticking his nose up like a girl getting rejected by the football captain in a movie. "Rude. Our last queen, a brunette maiden, broke it off with us about a few months ago…something about wanting to see other people and wanting to focus on something else."

"That matters because...?" I said without thinking.

"Look, Girl!" he fumed, red in the face. "We are desperate. We are a powerful race. We need you to lead us all. You are the perfect girl to do it!"

Oh, and that makes it sounds so much damn better. They sounded like a psycho ex-boyfriend from a b-list horror movie. No, these things were worse since there were at least five of them.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"You have one more chance, My Lady. Come with us or else," he said, reaching into his pocket and plucking out a small box.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"I will take your silence as a—" he began.

I punted the gnome like a football, sending him flying up into the air. He cried out as his back smashed against a tree before he hit the ground face first, rainbow-coloured vomit spewing from his mouth. Getting up, he wiped his mouth and sent me a glare.

All of the beady eyes of the other four gnomes shifted towards me, growling. Hundreds of sets of eyes in the shrub glared at me, too. Oh shit!

Wasting no time, I rushed towards the path, pumping my arms hard as I can.

"Get her!" Jeff hollered from behind me.

Not even looking behind me, I ran away from the suckers. I had to get back home as fast as possible. This shouldn't be that hard. I doubt they are able to keep up with me. After all, they are just law decorations with the legs the size to toothpicks. What can they do? Gnaw at people's legs and hide in the bushes?

The ground shook around me. Glancing behind me, there was a huge swarm of gnomes behind me, climbing on top of each other, like some bizarre cheerleading routine from hell, in order to form a giant monster was rushing up to me. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

Pumping my arms even harder and breathing heavily, I sprinted back towards the Mystery Place as fast I can.

"Come back here, queen!" the lead gnome hollered.

Nope. That's never gonna happen. Not in a billion years!

A gnome flew towards me before I dodged them. However, a couple grabbed onto my legs and I shook them off. God do these things ever let up!

A few of the gnomes launched themselves at me, biting and clawing on my arms. I yelped in pain, swinging my arm about. I rammed my arms on a nearby tree and they flew off.

Several more of the gnomes launched themselves in my direction. I ran even faster as my breath quickened, dodging a few of them. My breaths were ridged and I wanted to stop. But I had to push myself, who knew what would happened if I stopped.

My brother, who held a shovel and golf club in his hands, just ahead. Wait...What is he doing here? He must've heard me before. Gideon blinked and his jaw dropped, staring at the little creeps with wide eyes.

"No time to explain!" I blurted out.

He nodded, fleeing from the gnome mound. As we ran, he handed me a golf club.

A gnome jumped up and latched on my face while its nails clawing at my face. I reach, swatting at it to no avail.

"Hold on!" my brother said. Gideon socked the gnome a few times, sending it flying off. I rubbed my injured face, world spinning around me. My stomach lurked, but by some miracle I didn't throw up.

However, another gnome grabs the hair on the top of his head. Swinging the golf club high above his head, I smacked gnome off and sent him flying off into the brush.

A few more of them launched themselves towards us before Gideon and I jumped to the side, avoiding the little buggers. However, a few of them latched themselves onto our legs. Gideon smashed the gnomes on his arms together while I swat the one on my arm against a tree.

My brother and I walked backwards, continuing to swat dozens of the things. One of the gnomes snatched the golf club, tossing it far out my reach. I put my hand in front of my brother and he does the same to me.

Is there any way to stop these things?! Come on, think. Think! There has to be a way to defeat these things! There might be something in the journals! But—

"Paz, look!" my brother said, pointing straight ahead.

Just ahead, there is an old worker's shack just ahead. Well, it's better than nothing.

"Hurry!"

We pounded our way through the swarm of gnomes and cleared our way to shed, tossing them to the side.

Rushing ahead, Gideon smashed the top lock with the shovel, causing them both to tumble to the ground. We rushed inside, shoving our bodies against the door.

"What do they want?" Gideon asked.

"L-Long story short," I said as ragged breaths leave me. "They confronted me in the woods and wanted to make me their queen."

Gideon gave me a very confused look.

"Is now really the time to question this?!"

Feeling another bang against the wooden door, I shoved my body against it once more.

"G-Good point," Gideon said, panting. "Any ideas?"

Looking around the place, there was nothing, except a few small tools.

"Not right now," I said, heart racing.

The door budged open some more. My feet slid on the ground as sweat poured down the side of my face and heart drummed inside of my chest. Oh god. Come on, come on!

The door burst open and the little buggers flooded the place. A couple dozen of them launched themselves at us. I managed to kick a group of them away while more climbed onto my back. Jeff shoved my back against the wall, causing me to fall to the ground. More and more piled on top of me. My nose crinkles at the smell. I tossed some off of me, but they climbed back on. I yelped as a few of the gnomes teeth pierced my arms.

Struggling under the weight of them, I kicked the wall and a hose dropped down, a little water trickling out of it. Gideon snatched it and fired water at them, causing them to growl and pat their eyes. So, they have an aversion to water?

However, one of the gnomes stomped on his hand. With a kick, he passed it to me, and I sprayed some of them. Some of them hissed. One of them snatched it out of my hand, pointing at me. I grabbed it and tugged it back hard as I could as they tugged back. A few more gnomes climbed on top of me and they kicked away the hose in the process.

"Just give up, Girly and Whitie, before we get even more aggressive!"

A few raspy breaths left me. I got us into this mess and I couldn't drag my brother down with me, so I had to figure out something. I just had too! And then...

"Enough!" I blurted out without thinking. The gnomes got off of me, helping me sit up.

"You want to come up with us?" the leader asked, looking at me with that slimy smirk.

My heart thumped. I didn't come up with a plan for what to say after that. My mind raced to come up with a plan. When my brother reached his arm out his arm out towards the hose, I knew where he was heading with this.

"Uh, yes, of course," I said, sweat pouring down the side of my face. "You want to get a ring for me?"

"Yes." He blinked. "Did I get rings for both of you?"

Gideon's face grew red, teeth clenched...not that I blamed him. Seriously, how stupid were those things? The look on his face should make it obvious he was insulted by it!

He struggled for a moment, finger tips a few inches from the hose. My heart pounded even harder.

"I don't think so," I said, patting around on the ground for something to wack him with.

"Well, I-"

Growling, my brother fired a shot single line of water at Jeff, causing him to hurl to the side of the structure. He sprayed more the gnomes with water as they hiss, ready to attack.

A loud bang echoed in the far distance. Wait. What was that?

"Is this part of the plan?" one of them asked.

"Yes, of course it is!" Jeff said.

"Do you think these beards make us look like we have no body?" another one said.

Well, good enough for me!

While the gnomes bickered amongst each other, I snatched my purse and cap from the floor. We made a break for it. Soon, the trees start to thin and the forest was quiet once again. Those bastards are further behind us. We are back in town. The gnomes are gone!

There was a clearing with several brick buildings behind a park of some kind. Panting for breath, I walked towards a park bench and plop down on it. My brother collapsed on the bench beside me, ridged breaths leaving him.

My clothes were cover in dirt. Cuts and sore spots, which I have a feeling are going to turn into bruises tomorrow, were on my limbs.

My hands shook, heart still thumping. What was that...? Why did those things want to make me their queen? What would've happened if I didn't get away? Did they pull this on anyone else? A ton of questions flew in my mind, but I didn't have an answer for a single one.

Gid stared off in the distance for a moment as if he was questioning his sanity, not that I blame him, really.

"W-We should head back to the Mystery Zone," I said, "especially after…that."

He nodded, getting off the bench and panting for breath. "W-Way ahead of ya."

Peaking inside of my purse, the journal was inside. I sighed in relief before I walked beside my brother back towards the Magic Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was a hard one to write. I admit, I had to rewrite this a far bit, but I think I like how this ended up. Some of this is inspired by my friend's fic
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for reviews and favourites.
> 
> 1) Wkhuh zloo eh pxfk pruh wr frph, idu zruvh wkdq wklv
> 
> 2) Kldvi gsrmth xzm xzfhv yrt yzmth


	3. Someone I Can Trust

Gravel crunched under our feet as we made our way back to the Magic Zone, near one of us talking the whole way. A few people brushed by, giving us odd looks. Not that I really cared, especially after what happened.

My brother was still tense. Knowing him, he tried to piece together what happened. Not that I really blame him…

Still, how was I supposed to explain…that? What if he freaks out about this? He might try to get rid of it…no, I can't think of that.

I had to tell him about the journal. A ton of strange creatures lurked in the woods, and I had the feeling we are going to confront a lot more than a couple gnomes this summer. He couldn't really deny me. If there was anyone I can trust, it's him.

The steps creaked as I kept my eyes off of the bison statue, shoulders tense. God, I still wonder why the hell Herb had that damn thing with its glass, creepy eyes. It looks like one of those stuffed animals in horror movies that would come to life and attack someone or have blood spew from its mouth. If only something would attack it and get rid of it...

The door was tossed open. Robbie sat behind the counter, reading the same magazine from before, while Herb talking on his phone.

Robbie eyes pried from his magazine. Herb slid his cell into his pocket, shifting his gaze towards us before his eyes wide.

"What the hell happened you two?"

"We were chased by a squirrel," I lied on the spot.

Gideon's eyebrows were up and drawn together, mouth slightly open. My shoulders shrugged slightly. What else was I supposed to say? It was the first thing that came to mind!

Herb blinked, staring at us as if he thought one of us turned in a giant, big-lipped cartoon alligator. Robbie gave me a similar look.

"It's true," I blurted out.

"All right, I believe ya. You two need to need anything?"

"I'm fine," Gid said. "Just need to put on some disinfectant."

I nodded.

"Whatever you two say," he said, looking as if he was still questioning his sanity. "The first aid supplies is in the bathroom."

"Thanks," I said, arms stinging.

God that was a stupid lie. I could've said anything else. Herb and Robbie knew I was lying. Right now, I have bigger things to worry about then that.

"On the bright side, you really did get the chance to see Chupacabra!" Robbie said.

I groaned. He is never gonna let that joke die, isn't he?

"Huh?" Gideon said, looking up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Ignore him."

We walked up to the living area before we went into the washroom and washed our cuts with disinfectant. After we were done, we walked back to the attic and I plopped down on my bed.

"Paz, why did you do that? You could've gotten killed by seeking them out like that!"

I flinched. Gideon was right. I wanted to prove these things were real, but instead I dragged him into my troubles. Who knows what might've happened to him or me...

Frowning, I said, "I know. I'm sorry about dragging you into…that. It was stupid."

"It's alright," he said after taking a calming breath. His eyes bore into mine. "What was…that all about?"

I shifted my eyes away from his. Here goes nothing…

"Gid, there's something I need to show you." Stomach twisting, I opened my purse, pulling out the journal. "I found this in a metal tree in woods right before our run-in."

I handed him the journal. The book cracked open. His eyes scan over of the pages, face twisting with uneasiness over time. After looking over it, he handed it over to me with a bead of sweat on his face.

"We should really put this back. What if someone comes back for it or something?"

"I don't think that'd be the best idea. The hole filled up right after I found it, so we can't put it back that easily. I'm not sure if we can find it that easily without drawing attention to ourselves."

He nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?"

"We should keep it."

Gideon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?!"

"There aren't just a few gnomes around here. According this, there are just beginning! Lost secrets, magical artifacts, supernatural creatures and so much more... There is so much more to this place and this is the key to all of it!"

"Paz, this is completely insane! What if others hunt us down for having something like this? Or attract more supernatural critters? Or even unleash a dark force within the book that tries to kill us in bizarre ways?"

I paused. He had a good point. With the information the journal holds, who knows who or what it might attract. Still...

"Gid, this is journal three. If the other journals are around the same length, there are a ton of crazier things out there, some that might be more dangerous than the gnomes. I still barely made a dent in this thing! We are gonna need something to protect ourselves with."

He took a deep breath, fixing his eyes on the journal again.

"Are you sure about this? This seems like a _really_ bad idea."

My eyes drifted down to the journal in my hand again. This thing may be dangerous, but it may light the way too many different opportunities to find out about these creatures around this town and so much more! We might never get this chance again! I highly doubt we can turn back at this point.

"I'm sure."

I looked up at my brother again. Gideon studied me for a moment before his gaze drops, fidgeting with the bed sheets. After a few moments, he let out a sigh.

"I'm in."

I blinked. He's really okay with this?

I wrapped my arms around me, locking him in an embrace with a grin. "Thanks, Gid."

"Yeah, no problem," he said, eyes drifting slightly to the side.

"What are you two looking at?" Herb said from behind.

Oh crap!

I immediately shoved the journal under the bed covers.

"We were just looking at," Gid sputtered, grabbing a magazine that is on the floor near my bed. He opened it up to the glossary and flinches back, saying, "A Sixteen-Year-Old Girl and Loving It Magazine."

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to laugh.

Herb gave my brother the same look from before and shook his head. "Anyways, I want to order some pizza for supper. What do you two like?"

"I like meat lovers or all dressed," he said, swallowing his nerves. Damn. He had one hell of a poker face, especially since he was still nervous as hell. Normally, he would show his nerves a lot more.

"I like cheese," I added.

"All right, then," he said, heading down to the living area.

Once I heard the stairs creaking, I burst out laughing. "Never knew you liked to read my magazines."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We should head down."

"Still, in denial?"

"Nope."

"Sure you are."

"I'm just awesome."

I gave Gid a playful shove, causing him to laugh. As my brother walked down stairs, I slipped the journal back into my purse, heading down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) L fdq'w eholhyh L uhihuhqfhg wkh Qrvwdojld Fulwlf, Gudfxod Ghdg dqg Orylqj Lw dqg Hylo Ghdg lq wkh vdph fkdswhu. Exw khb, lw'v doprvw Kdoorzhhq, vr L jxhvv lw'v ilwwlqj…
> 
> 2) Zmw bvg Wizxfoz Wvzw zmw Olermt Rg rh hgroo xolhvi gl gsv eznkriv nbgslh gsvm Gdrortsg.


	4. Get to Work

I downed my third slice of cheese pizza. I leaned back on the leather sofa beside my brother as Herb sat across from us on an armchair right next to us. Two Brothers and Some Kid played on the TV, but I tuned it out a long time ago.

Even though the words hadn't been all that unique, they keep playing in my head, reminding me over and over of the strangeness of them. I had to read the journal again. I only skimmed through them before, not getting a chance to look at it more. Sure, I figured it would be a pain in the ass to read through that thing, but it would be worth it. Who knows what else was hidden in its pages.

As I grabbed another slice of pizza, Herb cocked his head to the side, taking another sip of his Pitt soda. A few black marks on his neck peaked out of his shirt collar. Is that a tattoo of some kind?

Before I had the chance to say anything, Herb fixed up his collar, so I couldn't get a good look at it, and stood up.

"I have to get ready for the show." Herb flashed his eyes towards me. "And Pacifica, you start work in a couple hours."

Swallowing the bite of pizza in my mouth hard, my eyes nearly popped of their sockets. "What?!"

Herb shrugged. "If you don't work, I wouldn't have enough waitresses on staff. Sorry, kiddo. Not a whole lot I can do about it."

"Why didn't you mention that before?" I asked, eyes sharp.

"I was going to mention it earlier, but it slipped my mind."

I pressed my lips. Why can't I get a break for one night? I was just attacked by gnomes before! I had no time to prepare!

I took a deep breath. College and travel, not to mention the journals and all the supernatural stuff around here. Do it for that.

Still…

Setting my slice down, I said, "Can I go have a shower now?"

"Go ahead," Herb said. "You look like the living dead, anyway."

I groaned. Wasn't worth it.

Standing up, I headed back up to the attic as the stairs creaked under my weight some more.

I opened up my duffle bag when I entered my room. After rummaging in it for a moment, I pulled out a black V-neck short sleeved blouse and a black skirt along with my toiletry bag. I tossed my cap on the bed.

Grabbing my phone off my bed, I went back downstairs and entered the washroom, slapping my phone and makeup on the counter. I, slowly, peeled away of my pink V-neck t-shirt and my cargo shorts, supressing my urge to barf. My clothes were covered with sweat and grass stains. My nose crinkled at the smell, supressing my urge to vomit. p>

Figuring I need to find a song to unwind to, I picked up my phone. I flipped through my music library and turned it to a Merina and the Jems song.

Tossing my clothes to the side, I walked into the shower as I do so, the mirror showed my reflection in the glass. I flinched. God that is going to get some getting used to, especially since the bathroom was a different layout at home.

I turned on the water before it trickled down from the showerhead. My shoulders rolled back as the sides of my lip tug up, welcoming the warm water to cascade down my body. Bending my head down and humming, the water pour down on my head. I grabbed the shampoo from the stand and messaged the shampoo into my scalp, scrubbing the dirt and grease out of my hair. I bent my head down, letting the water run down my head and getting rid of bubbles.

What does the tattoo on his shoulder look like? Herb didn't exactly explain what it was. It had to be a least something of importance, otherwise he wouldn't have flinched away like that. I shoved that thought aside. It could be nothing. I figured could ask Gideon about that later.

I grabbed the soap off of the stand. Scrapping away the dirt and blood on my arms, my teeth grated. Fuck! Even after putting on disinfectant it still stings like a damn bitch. At least I had another reason to hate those little pests.

After putting some conditioner in my hair, I turned the knob. Stepping out of the shower and shivering, I wrung the water from my hair before I dried off the rest of my body. I tossed the towel aside before I changed into my clothes. I blow-dried my hair before I straightened it.

I fixed my eyes on the mirror. Makeup was more of my mom's area of expertise, luckily, I watched a fair amount of UTube videos to fill in the blanks. Years of watching makeup tutorials on UTube don't let me down!

I loaded my brush, smothering some foundation to my cheeks, hoping it would cover up the cuts along with some light bronzer. I brushed some smoky pink shadow onto my eyelids, brow highlighted. I rim my eyes in black eyeliner and mascara, trying my hardest to keep my hand steady.

After I was done, a lot of the tiny scratches on my body were covered up or healing a bit. Some of them and the ones before still stuck out. I gave a tired smile. It wasn't prefect, but it was the best as it is gonna get, at least…

A pit formed in my stomach. This was it. What if I mess up? What if I don't get along with my coworkers? What if I don't catch on? Ugh…why did it have to be tonight?!

I gripped the counter, taking in deep breathes. I won't mess up. I won't.

Walking out of my room, my eyes landed on my pillow. It won't hurt to look at the journal for a couple minutes. Besides, anything to get my mind off of this.

Fishing the journal out from under my pillow, scanned the room for a moment before I cracked it open to a random page. It had a message on it that said:

_My suspicions were confirmed - I'm being watched. Remember - in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust! Trust no one!_

I stared down the page, tensing up. Well, that's...nice. Who is the author is talking about? He must've burnt the author really bad to make him write something like that. Is this person still lurking around? Can I trust anyone else aside from my brother in this town? Should I tell Gideon about the passage? What if it makes him freak out? Many question flew in my mind.

One thing I knew for sure, I had to keep the journal a secret. The guy the author was talking about could easily be still looking for this. There was no way in hell that he'll get his hands on this!

This time, I slipped the journal under my pillow and picked up my heels from the floor. I made my way back down stairs to see Gideon watching TV.

"Hey, Gid," I said, trying to hide my nerves.

Two guys on the screen stood across from one another. One guy had red and green hair in the shape of a triangle with a strange device on his wrist; the other had blond hair with a purple coat, wearing a similar device.

The blond haired man's lips tugged up into a rather creepy smile. "Well, Tomato Muffin; this is it. You have no cards left on the field and aren't on a motorbike anymore. You have to join my side otherwise you will be sent underground or be turned into a children's trading card. What is it gonna be?"

Suddenly, a girl with blond hair and glasses, burst through the wall. Screaming, she kicked the blond guy in the stomach, causing him to buckle over. She rushed over to Tomato Muffin, hugging him.

"That's why friendship is the best thing ever!" the narrator on TV said. "Because triangles are awesome!"

My brother and I cracked up.

My lips curved upwards. "Okay, what was…that? And why was that guy talking about card games on motorcycles?"

Gid laughed, turning off the TV. "I don't know. I was just scrolling."

"Anyways…" I said, plopping beside him on the couch. "Can you guard the journal tonight while I'm at work?"

"Sure," he replied.

"What are we gonna do with the journal when we go to bed? We can't hide it in our suitcases since that'd be one of the first places someone might look."

"Not sure. I'm sure we can think of something later."

"I guess."

His eyes dropped, face slackened. "Just promise me you will be careful and not get obsessive about this?"

I blinked, taken back.

"I'm not gonna get all obsessive and stuff, Gid. I know my limits and when to back off. I promise." I leaned over and poked him on the shoulder. "Isn't my job to worry about you?"

"Yeah," he said with small smile.

A formed in my stomach at the distant look in his eye returned. It wasn't the best time to tell him about that passage. He seemed terrified of the journal before and something like that could make even worse, making him want to get rid of the journal. That was the last thing I wanted.

My phone vibrated. Looking at the display, it flashed "Carla Gleeful" on it. I tapped on the screen, sweeping the green icon to the side.

Fidgeting my llama necklace with my free hand, I said, "Hi, mom."

"Hey, Paz. Is Gideon there?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Can you put Gideon on the line? I want to talk with him, too."

"Gid," I said, turning my head towards my brother. "Mom wants to talk with both of us."

"Okay."

I touched one of the icons on the screen, turning it speakerphone and set the phone down on the couch.

"Hi, mom," Gideon said.

"Hey, Gid. How's your first day here?"

"Pretty good," Gideon said, sweat dropping down the side of his face. "Not a lot happened yet."

I roll my eyes. Understatement of the damn millennium.

"That's good. How about you, Paz?" mom asked.

"Actually…" I trailed off, feeling the pit in my stomach again. "I start in an hour."

Mom paused for a moment, probably taken back.

"Really? I thought he would've gave you more time for something like that."

"Same here," I said, nerves back. "He said that he didn't have enough staff on tonight, so he needed me to help out or something like that."

"Makes sense," she said. "Good luck, sweetie. You're gonna do fine."

A smile spread across my features. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mom paused for a moment. "So have you two seen any cute girls or guys yet? I must know these things!"

My cheeks flamed up. "Mom!"

My brother covered his face, cheeks bright red.

Mom laughed. "I'm just joshin'. Talk to you two later. Love you."

"Love you, too," we said, cheeks red.

"Take care. Bye."

Standing up and dropping my phone to the couch, I shift my eyes towards the door and my heart pounded.

Gid smiled. "Wish ya luck!"

My lips pull up, some of the knots in my stomach becoming undone. "Thanks, Gid."

"You're welcome."

Taking a shaky breath and tiddling my necklace, the floorboards squeaked under my feet as I made my way to the giftshop. A few people milled around the shop, looking at knickknacks. A lady in a blue t-shirt and a brown cap worked on an air conditioner in the corner. Robbie, who was this time reading a manga, sat in the same spot as before. Does he ever do anything at work besides sit in the same spot? He's like a garden fixture…scratch that. Don't want to think about that.

I slipped on my black three inch stilettos. Now was a good as a time as any to get used to these.

Taking a couple steps, I stumbled. Okay. This gonna be much harder then I thought. God, I'm like a damn fawn or infant trying to walk in these. No. I can do this! I can't give up.

I took another deep breath and straighten my back, brushing by the counter. Robbie pried his eyes from his manga, flicking his eyes towards me. His mouth curved up into a smirk.

"Having troubles with those?"

"I'm doing awesome." I held onto the counter, and grumbled, "Why does Herb force the waitresses to wear these damn things, anyway?"

"Don't know. Sometimes I swear your uncle is trying to be like the owner of a Barrel restaurant or something."

My brows flew up at this. "Huh?"

"It's a restaurant chain in Canada."

"You've been to Canada?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of this.

"Yup. Been to Vancouver a fair bit as a kid due to my folk's job."

"What's it like there?"

"I never been there in a few years, but it's cool from what I remember. There is an aquarium, a bunch of parks, tons of places to shop, whale watching and things like that."

"That sounds cool."

"Love traveling?" he mused.

"Yeah," I said, fidgeting with my necklace.

"You've ever been to Gravity Falls before?"

I twiddled my necklace even more. Old memories flooded back. My damn old folks. The bell. So much more.

"Kind of," I said, sweating a bit. "I used to live around here when I was little."

"Really?"

"I was born in Salem, but I was adopted by another family when I was little." My face dropped, prying my eyes away. "Please. I rather not talk about it."

"Shit! Sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's all right. You didn't know."

The room exploded into silence as Robbie shifts his gaze to the side. I shifted around, grasping my necklace. And now things are awkward. God I can just see a tumbleweed roll in here like in those black and white movies. If only one can roll right in here now…

My eyes landed on the spin of the manga that read 'Case Forever Opened'. My curiosity peaked. Well, that is a good way to change the subject...

"You like reading manga?" I asked.

"They're cool," he said with a small smile. "You're into that sort of thing?"

"I like watching anime once in a blue moon or something, mostly the supernatural ones."

Robbie picked up the book. "I enjoy those, too. When you are surrounded by paranormal shtick constantly, it rubs off on your after a while."

"I can see that," I said, not really knowing how else to respond. "You've ever saw anything weird around town?"

"Nope. But, a bunch of my friends think that the abandon asylum a couple hours outta town is filled with ghosts."

My brows knitted together, tying my light brown hair back into a pony tail. "And you believe that?"

"Na, not really. Doubt any of that shit is real."

So he's a doubter like my brother? Wonderful...

"Really?" I heard a female voice nearby.

Across the gift shop, the woman from before tucked a screwdriver into her tool belt.

Quirking up a brow, I asked, "You are?"

"Oh, right," she said, wiping her hands on a piece of pink cloth. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand. "I'm Melody. You're Herb's niece; Pacifica…right?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking it. "I'm staying here for the summer."

"Anyways," Robbie cut in. Our gazes moved towards Robbie, who arched a brow. "You believe in the supernatural stuff around here?"

She nodded. "A bit. I heard stories from others who have, and I just think some of it can't be made up."

"Like what?" I asked, leaning forward slightly in interest.

"Well, one lady saw a girl with a seal tail in the lake and another guy rambled about seeing little men in the woods." Robbie shot her a skeptical look. The side of her lip pulled up. "Still don't believe me?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug. Leaning his chair back, Robbie crossed his arms behind his back. "I think most of it is made up to attract tourists or mistaken identity."

"Then, what do you believe?"

He paused for a moment, shifting around under her gaze.

"Well, there are many things out there that can't be explained. Until things are proven by science, I just take it with a grain of salt."

Makes sense. I'm the same way with a lot of things, my brother more so then me. It made me wonder how he could not believe in the supernatural while the town crawled it. It just seemed odd. Who knew what was in those woods...

"You know skeptics are the first ones to be killed off in horror movies," Melody mused, tossing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever," Robbie scoffed. "I could easily survive one of those."

"Sure," I said. "You'd probably take a selfie when the end of the world hits."

"Hey!"

Melody and I burst out laughing. I knew it was lame to laugh at my own jokes, but whatever. I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Robbie in a dissolute landscape and just snapping a picture of himself. Serves him right for making those stupid jokes about me being attacked by a monster before!

The clock on the wall said "6:30" and I said, "Shit! I have to go."

"Don't fall on your face too much tonight!" he mused, flipping over the page of his manga. "Or get attacked by squirrels again."

I rolled my eyes, faking a confident smile. "You wish."

C'mon, Paz. You are a strong girl. You can take on one day at work.

Running towards the back door, I tripped and fall to the ground.

"I'm fine."

He chuckled. Groaning, I grabbed the counter and walked towards the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter; hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> A special shout out goes to my friend Homura Bakura for letting me reference an ARC V comic she made. If you like YGO fanfiction, definitely check out her stuff since she is a talented writer. 
> 
> As a side note, when Pacifica says she was from Salem, she is talking about Salem, Oregon, not the other one in Massachusetts…Seriously, why are there two cities with the same name in the same country? 
> 
> As for Paz's hair colour change in this, a headcanon I have is that she bleaches it in the canon and her natural hair colour is the same as Priscila. She has some wave to it like when she was showing off the green dress to her folks during Northwest Mansion Noir. If you disagree, that's fine. After all, these are just guesses, anyways.
> 
> Also, the Barrel is a parody name for the Keg, which is a real life Canadian restaurant chain.
> 
> 1) Frph rq! L'p dq BJR grun, zkdw glg brx hashfw? Li brx jxhvv zkdw BJR jhqhudwlrq L zdv vsrrilqj, brx jhw d frrnlh. 
> 
> 2) Fmrevihvh rmgvigdrmv


	5. The First Day of Work is Always a Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit completed by: Endeavor4ever

Heels clacked against the stone floor in the dimly lit, circular room. Stone archways were all around the room with black, floral print wallpaper on them in the centre area. Under some of the arches, were three openings to some of the different areas- two dining rooms, one containing a stage with a balcony. Outside one of the open door ways was a wooden podium; a girl wearing a pink hijab stood behind it. Near another, a black, wooden table with white flowers on it sat under a menu pinned to the wall. Black couches, complementing the grey walls of the room, hugged the walls. A chandelier hung above us.

The place looked like the lobby area of those Off-Strip Vegas shows mom told me about from her trips there with her family. The only difference is that it had a paranormal flare to it.

A large, crudely made sign stood above one of the archways that read:

_This establishment is a magnet to the supernatural. We here at the Magic Zone are not liable for the actions of any ghosts or any supernatural beings in the surrounding area. Have fun. ;)_

Under my feet was a yellow triangle with a huge yellow eye on it, reminding of the symbol on the dollar bill.

Considering both of those things, it made me wonder, did Herb know about the supernatural after all? Why else would he get these things? With that passage before, I couldn't rule anything out, right?

I shoved the ridiculous notion out of my head. It was probably to add to the atmosphere of this place. After all, it was a magic dinner show.

Nerves began to come back. I couldn't screw up. I had to do my best. I just had too!

As I tried to calm my rushing thoughts, another girl, who looked around my age, twiddled with a pearl necklace, which popped against her golden-brown skin. Guess I'm not the only nervous one around here…

I stepped foreword. My heel bumped against something, causing me to fall over. Some little kid with a pine tree hat and a big lady gawked and laughed at me. I groaned. Ah come on! That's the second time today. And more witnesses to my embarrassment to boot!

A bright pink purse with worn-out leather, slightly open, was beside my foot. Nose crinkled and stomach churned at the smell coming from it. Oh, god! It smelt like a mixture of old lady perfume and dog shit.  I didn't even want to know what was in it to make it smell so awful.  
  
I tossed the stupid thing on the couch beside me. Who leaves things lying about? And in the middle of a restaurant lobby no less?

"Are you alright?" the girl asked, holding out a hand. I grabbed it, getting back to my feet.

"I'm fine." I picked up my purse from the ground. A warm smile crossed my features. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The girl smoothed out her dress. She paused, pointing down at my knee. "Do you need to get a band aid for that? Got some in my purse."

I dropped my eyes. Blood trickled down my knee. Nothing too bad. I had worse before, especially after biffing it a couple times during my track meets. I even did it once in an important race last fall. I still can't believe I did that back then!

"It's only a scratch."

"But you're bleeding pretty badly."

"Should be fine, I'll clean it off in a bit."

"If you say so..."

Silence burst throughout the lobby. An awkward silence struck again. Wonderful…It even got to the point where I began to wonder if the chick behind the podium was feeling sorry for us.

"Um, do you work here?" the girl asked in a quiet voice.

Thank god!

Slender fingers stroked my llama necklace. "Yeah. First day."

She shifted around. "Me too. My friend works here."

"That helps. I don't really know that many people here, except the guy manning the ticket counter. Talked with him a couple times today."

I didn't want to say that the Big Boss Man was my uncle. Last thing I needed was the rep of being "Boss' Pet," especially on the first day.

"Interested in him?" she mused, nudging me on the shoulder.

"It's not like that," I said, waving my hands dismissively.

Red bloomed on her cheeks. "Oh, no. I was just joking. I have guy friends, too."

A light went off in my head.

"Shit, forgot. I'm Pacifica," I said, sticking out my hand, "but you can call me Paz- if you want."

A small smile tugged on her lips. "Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff."

A girl in a cheap, black knee-length dress with fraying hems picked up the bag from the couch. Long,  black locks tumbled down her back and fell in front of her brown eyes, reminding me of Samara from The Circle, as harsh as that sounds. I even wondered if she even brushed it before she got here with how frizzy and unkempt it looked.

If looks could kill, the one she shot at us might as well have...either that or turned me to stone. Like a boss, my hazel eyes tossed the look right back at her. She sauntered off. Yeah, not taking that shit tonight, especially with the shit I went through today.

Besides, what the hell is her problem? I had never met her or even done anything to her.

A hint of protest was in Tiff's eyes. But before she had the chance to say anything, a woman in her early twenties with bronze skin held a phone up to her ear walked into the lobby. Her long, black locks were tucked behind her ears.

"Hold on just a second." The woman paused her conversation and fixed her brown eyes on us. "Hi, there. You two must be the new girls?"

I blinked. "Yeah…?"

She grabbed both our hands, shaking them firmly.

"Name's Kyra. I'm your supervisor."

"Tiffany," the doe-eyed girl said.

"Pacifica," I said.

"Okay; first things first. This is a trail period. If you don't pass it at the end of the period, then you will be let go."

My muscles tensed and my heart began to race. What?! Herb never mentioned a thing about that! Could she even do that? She must be able too, since it sounds like a regular practice. Crap, crap, crap!

Tiff scribbled something on a small notepad with Hello Kitten on it. I swallowed. Keep it together, Paz. You have to make a good first impression. After that, you are out of the clear. You can't lose this job. You have too. You just have too.

"Did you two read over the menu?"

"Yes," Tiff said.

"Yeah…"

I didn't. Dammit!

"Good. You two have to have it memorise it by the end of the week."

It took me a will of might not to groan.

Good god. This is gonna be a long night.

"If you want to be a hostess, you need to know how to multitask. You need to memorize the lay out of this place and the orders. You need to be quick as possible. No dawdling."

Scratch that. This is going to be longest night of my sixteen-year-old life! What next? Will they want me to learn how to play the piano, juggle chain saws and defuse a bomb to do this job, too? I mean, I know this is standard stuff, but still...

After Kyra pointed out my cut and cleaned off the blood on my knee, Kyra showed us the usual things around the restaurant. There were the computers to input the info (complete with her talking about how they worked for fifteen minutes…despite saying she'd show us on our first day of actual work), the main area, the multipurpose room (which Kyra said was used for dance parties a lot of the time...and made me wonder how soundproof the upper rooms are), the stage and some other rooms.

As we brushed by the tables and Samara worked, she looked at me from afar with those awkward deadeyes, which I shot right back. But those wasn't the only odd looks I received. Stares and snickers followed us as we were shown around the place; coworkers probably wondering who we were or talking about how we were doing things wrong already. Knowing my luck, probably the latter. I tuned most of it out, trying my hardest to shove the shit-ton of info into my brain.

The funniest part is that the chefs swore up a storm when Kyra showed us the kitchen, sounding like a video game comment section. I was shocked that some misfortunate little kid didn't manage to hear them from a table on the other side of the kitchen wall. Wish that it'd still happen. That would've made my night! Then again, I'm not the one to talk about that with my swearing complex. I totally did not have the urge to laugh my ass off at the weirdness of the situation… All right, fine; I did. But it didn't matter and Tiff looked like she did, too.

A door with an employee's only sign tossed open and we all walked inside. The room was small. Boxes littered about it. A small, wooden table was shoved in the corner with four chairs around it.

For such an elaborate and interesting place, the Employee's Lounge was kind of...plain. Wasn't sure what I was inspecting. But maybe something more?

...Then again, maybe I got my first impressions more from the media. Beggers can't be choosers.

Kyra gestured around the room. "And this is the Employee's Room where you can—"

"Kyra," a guy with umber skin, who wore wearing a black button-down shirt cut her off, said, standing in the door way. "Aaron needs to talk to you."

"You girls take a break for a bit. And you two will shadow me when I get back."

Tiff and I plopped down on the chairs. I kicked off my heels, rubbing my feet. God I still don't get how some girls wear these things all the damn time. I wouldn't be surprised if my foot is one massive blister by the end of the summer.

Tiff rubbed her feet, wincing. White boots sat beside her feet.

"Not used wearing these either?"

Tiff nodded. "Normally I only wear these for special occasions."

A groan. "Same."

"Did anyone see my cell?" a female voice called out.

I turned. A girl around our age with short, red hair walked into the room. The black dress she wore hugged her curves, ending half way down her thighs. She pounced on Tiff like a wildcat launching at their prey, locking each other in an embrace. Both of them laughed.

"So that's your friend?" I spouted out, no doubt sounding like an idiot.

A smirk tugged on her ruby red lips. "Famous around here?"

"Uh…"

"Relax. Just messing with ya. I'm Ariel, by the way." She stuck out a pale hand towards me.

"Pacifica," I said, shaking it. A playful smirk tugged on my lips. "So you're named after the Yen Sid character?"

"Nope, just an awesome coincidence." Her green eyes darted around. "Did you guys see my phone?"

I shook my head.

"Over there," Tiff said, pointing to an iCell with a feather charm on it.

Ariel face palmed herself. Not that I blame her. How did I not spot that? Wasn't paying much attention it in the first place, but still...

Cheeks gained a hint of pink to them. Ariel picked up her phone from the counter.

"Thanks, Boo."

Ariel's gaze softened before she plopped down beside Tiff. "First day of work going good?"

She nodded. "Good. Just overwhelmed."

Ariel shoved her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. You need to have more faith in yourself, girl."

"I guess."

I grimaced. I felt a bit left out of the conversation. Part of me wanted to speak up. I decided to keep quiet, not wanting to sound like a self-centred ass, especially now…

Kyra entered the room and all conversation died right there. Her eyes landed on Ariel. "Your break ended five minutes ago."

"Sorry." Her cheeks reddened. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I had to get something from here. Gotta go."

She dashed out of the room so fast I half expected a dust cloud to follow her.

Kyra crossed her arms. "Pacifica, can I talk with you for a moment in private?"

A gulp. "Sure."

"Tiffany, can you stay in here for a minute?"

"Okay."

My heart thumped inside of my chest as I slipped my heels back on. As I followed her through the never-ending cluster of tables and chairs filled with people, my mind raced. Did I do something wrong? Am I being let go already?

When we reached a table in a far corner of the place, much to my horror, Samara sat in one of the chairs. Muscles tensed, fists clenched at my sides, ready for a blow. What was she doing here? Oh god…

"Irene's charm bracelet went missing. She claims that she saw you steal it."

"What? No I didn't! I don't even know what you're talking about."

Kyra shot the weirdo a pointed look. Somehow Samara stood strong under her gaze, smirk on her super chapped lips. "I saw her do it. She picked up my purse and must've stole it then."

"I did," I said, "but I just set it down and didn't take anything. Honest!"

"Give it back."

"I said I didn't have it."

"Prove it."

"You can search me if you want."

A hand snatched my purse. Kyra set the stuff in my purse on the table. My cell, purse, keys for my house in Oakland (Why did I bring those again?), tubes of mascara and lip gloss, loose change, a small tote for my more…personal needs. And then, a purple bead.

Hazel eyes widened. How the hell did that even get in there? Did she plant it on me?

Kyra's eyes narrowed at me, no doubt already deeming me guilty.

"I didn't do it! I don't know how that got in there."

Brown eyes narrowed. "I'm going to talk to Herb and see what he has to say about this."

I grabbed her arm. "Look. Can you please give me a chance? I will even try to find it. I promise. Please."

Desperation filled my eyes and my breathing was uneven. All sense of dignity washed away, no way to salvage it. But I had to keep the job. I couldn't fail. I just had too!

Like a divine miracle, Kyra's eyes softened, keeping some sternness to them. "You have until the end of the night to prove yourself. Otherwise you will be terminated and I will talk to Herb. And I mean it."  

A small amount of relief filled me. That's good. At least I had a chance.

I turned, narrowing my eyes at her. I bristled.

"You planted this on me, didn't you?" I growled.

"I didn't. I have more self-respect then to do that. By the way, I know you did it. You are the daughter of two felons," the bitch whispered, her words slicing into me like a knife.

Hands balled into fists, shaking. The urge to punch the bitch in the face filled me. I forced myself to stay put.

Before I even got the chance, the girl sauntered off. And I stood there, trying to process whatever just happened.

How the hell did she even know that? Sure, people back at my high school figured it out…but here? The only people that would are Gideon and maybe Herb, even that last one I'm not sure about! I was in town less than a day! Does she have super powers or is she one of the many weird creatures in the town? With the supernatural things here, I'm not ruling that out. If she isn't, then where did she learn that about me?

Where was that stupid thing? How did that bead get into my purse? What should I do? I wished I had the journal with me so I could figure it out.

One thing was for sure – I had to prove my innocence and find that stupid charm bracelet. There was no way in hell I was letting that bitch get to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Sorry about the super long wait. I hit writer's block, struggled with some parts and bounced around between all of my other stories (especially between this, a future fic that I will mention and my new crossover). The next part should be out sooner to make it up to you guys.   
>  
> 
> Additional Info
> 
> -I headcanon that Pacifica, even the canon, has hazel eyes. If you disagree, that's fine. Like I said, it's just my headcanon. 
> 
> -The Circle is a parody name for The Ring. 
> 
> -Since I forgot to mention this before, some of you guys might be wondering how close I will be following the show. To answer that, it will be a mix bag of things, so to speak. Some of the episodes will be cut completely if they have little to do with the plot, don't fit this narrative format or don't seem like something the main characters will do (like Bottomless Pit, Little Gift Shop of Horrors, Carpet Diem, Boyz Crazy, Land Before Swine, Stancaurian Candidate, and possibly others). Others will be a fusion (pun intended) of two episodes (like the next one). Others will be my own thing and never happened on the show (like this one and a lot of others in the future). Others will use the loose concept of an episode, but have different outcomes, situations and even different supernatural creatures or characters involved; and they will be completely different in general (like most of the plot driven episodes like Time Traveler's Pig, Northwest Mansion Noir, Irrational Treasure, Sock Opera etc). 
> 
> One thing for sure is that I will try my hardest not to make this exact same as the actual show, except with the names switched around to make things more unpredictable. Growing up under different circumstances changes who Gideon, Paz and the others are as leads and thus leads to different scenarios or using the loose concept, but having things go down different. Plus, being literally different people, I don't see Paz and Gideon reacting the exact same as Dipper and Mabel did to a lot of things. 
> 
> -A lot of the architecture is inspired by a restaurant where I live. The funny thing is that I recently figured out that it used to be a Masonic Log. cX
> 
> -The idea about the cooks swearing and some of the other observations Paz made comes from a Swoozie video where he mentioned all the workers doing these things at a restaurant he worked at briefly. Also, check out his videos, since they are really funny. 
> 
> -For future readers, Kyra in this fic is not the same one from my Haunted Mansion fic. They are different people. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Erqxv srlqwv wr dqbrqh zkr nqrzv zkdw wkh vljq lv d uhihuhqfh wr. Jlyh brx d klqw. Lw lv lqvlgh ri d uhdo sodfh, qrw dq lwhp iurp dqrwkhu vkrz ru vrphwklqj. 
> 
> 2) Zsilm, R slkv blf ziv szkkb drgs gsrh ;)


End file.
